Morning Mist
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: She was just a normal girl, until she got sucked into the Twilight world. Sounds fun? Except she's targeted by the Volturi, who want something the Cullens have. How long can the Cullens protect her for, and what does Seth have to do with all of this?
1. Crimson Eyes

TWILIGHT

MORNING MIST

She was just a normal girl, until she got sucked into the Twilight world. Sounds fun, right? It would have been, if she hadn't been targeted by the Volturi, who wanted something the Cullens had. Can the Cullens protect the hunted girl from their strongest enemies? And where does Seth come into all this?

CHAPTER ONE

Crimson Eyes

I was sitting on the pine-needle covered floor of a forest in the middle of a slight downpour.

It was completely, and utterly _wrong_. It shouldn't have been happening. And I was terrified.

Well, who wouldn't be?

I looked around, startled at the rain dripping against my skin, and then down at the ground. In front of me was a book, with the pages opened to near the end. The water splattered against the pages, blurring the words on the pages until they ran together, the black ink smearing into lighter greys and blues.

I watched the disappearing words on the left page, where only the first word of the heading remained – VAMPIRE.

Why was I just letting my book be ruined like this? I reached out to the book with rain-soaked hands but, as soon as my fingers touched the book, it disappeared in a stream of blue and white light that shot straight up into the clouds.

"Oh my God…" I mouthed, staring up at the sky in disbelief, and then back down again at the spot where the book had vanished. Only a few sparkles were left where my hand still hovered, and something about it seemed very fitting, although when I realised what it was it gave me chills.

"No," I said out loud, drawing myself up onto my knees and wishing I was wearing something a little bit warmer then a skirt and t-shirt with a jumper on (I wasn't even wearing shoes) but, then again, I had hardly needed to dress heavily back home in Perth. Only problem was, I didn't think I was in Perth anymore…or even in the same world. "No way…it _can't_ be…"

Part of me was excited. If I was in the world I _thought_ I was in, judging from the book that I'd just finished reading, then a whole lot of possibilities were opened up to me. I was slightly indulging in a short daydream about finding a certain family, explaining where I was from – and then proving it – and then letting life take whatever course it chose.

The other part of me – the part that was overruling the other one – was scared to death.

I was in another country, in another world – possibly even in another _universe_. I had no idea how to get back, if at all I could and, to make matters worse, I might freeze to death before anybody found me.

The rain pounded against my skin, leaving me feeling cold and uncomfortable, and I drew my jumper closer around me. "What I w-wouln't g-give…" I muttered, through chattering teeth. "F-for a s-s-sign…anyt-t-thing…" I shivered, and then a touch colder than frost on the hand that rested on my shoulder made me jump about three feet into the air and I turned around, my heart pounding and the colour draining from my face, although I could not keep the thrill of anticipation from curling up in my stomach when my own eyes met the brilliant red irises of what could only be described as a vampire.

He stood up, looking down at me with a slight hint of amusement on his face, which was both beautiful and intimidating to look at. It was unlike any face I had ever seen before, not even in the movies where it had been portrayed, and I was hard pressed to look away but, in the end, my overall shyness prevailed, and I cast my eyes downwards.

But I looked up again quickly when the vampire chuckled lightly. "Not a good idea to take your eyes off me, Emma." He said in a quiet tone, one that seemed to draw me in from all angles, as I'd imagined only a vampire's voice _could_.

But something was wrong here – that being he _knew my name_.

Taking a deep breath, one that I'm sure he could have heard even if he hadn't been standing so close to me, I asked: "H-how do you know my name?" My voice wasn't as steady as I'd hoped it would be, and I couldn't look into his blood red eyes.

His voice sounded amused as he replied: "There will be time for that later, I'm sure. But I have orders to take you back with me."

Wishing I wasn't shaking quite so much, I got to my feet most ungracefully, and demanded to know: "Back?" I think my voice sounded shrill. "Back to _where_? T-to Italy?"

His eyes narrowed, ever so slightly. "So you _are_ aware…" He took a slow, careful, measured step toward me, causing me to take an automatic step backwards. "How much _do_ you know?" he wanted to know.

Feeling like I didn't have a choice to answer him, I replied: "E-enough..." Even if he hadn't been wearing the pendant with the 'V' on it, I would have been able to guess who he was from the way he was talking and from the way he was looking at me, which didn't exactly make me feel at ease. "F-for example…y-your name is F-Felix, isn't it?"

Felix looked at me for a fraction of a second before nodding, almost to himself. "Well, that settles it then…" He said, and I suddenly realised that he was about to move.

"W-wait!" I exclaimed, holding up my hands in front of me and, to my immense surprise and relief, Felix did so. Unable to look at hi crimson eyes for any longer, I stared at the ground as I said, almost formally: "D-do you _really_ mean t-to kill me, as you did G-Gianna?"

Felix sighed this time, an exaggerated sigh of impatience, but I saw that he was still smiling. "I'm not even going to ask how you know about _that_," He said, shaking his head. His eyes were still glued on me and, somehow, managed to lock with mine, preventing the hazel-leaf irises from escaping. "So, let's just get on with it then, shall we?"

My breath hitched in my throat. Felix heard it, and he gave me a grin that made me swallow heavily. "Aww, come on," He said, almost playfully. "I promise, this won't hurt _much_."

"W-wait, which _this_ are we t-talking about?" I stammered, just as a sound I couldn't hear caused Felix to freeze, turning his head to the left.

A few seconds too late, my own gaze followed and, by that time, we were not alone.


	2. Cullens And Clearwaters

TWILIGHT

MORNING MIST

She was just a normal girl, until she got sucked into the Twilight world. Sounds fun, right? It would have been, if she hadn't been targeted by the Volturi, who wanted something the Cullens had. Can the Cullens protect the hunted girl from their strongest enemies? And where does Seth come into all this?

CHAPTER TWO

Cullens And Clearwaters

It happened so quickly that I wasn't even aware it had happened until I heard Felix hiss, and then I realised that we weren't alone in the forest after all. One second it was just the two of us, and then there were two others.

Two human-like creatures bounded into the glade as quiet as whispers, their pale skin glowing almost luminously despite the lack of light – I could only see by the moonlight seeping in through the rain clouds – and they were the two most beautiful females I had ever seen, even though one was about my age and one was definitely young, although her movements suggested otherwise. She had reddish brown hair that hung limply to her back against the rain, but I couldn't see her eye colour because it was too dim. She was wearing a peach-coloured dress that went to her knees, and seemed impractical for this kind of location.

The taller young woman next to her had wavy dark brown hair, and wore a pale blue dress that also reached her knees. From her stance, and the sound I could hear coming from her that could only be defined as growl, she was about as happy as I had been to see Felix.

Before I could piece two and two together, however, she spoke, in a voice so beautiful and musical that it took my breath away and, yes, it made me feel quite jealous too. I'd always been a little envious of female vampires. "Why have you come here, Felix?" She growled and, from her stance, I realised that she was worried about the little girl standing beside her, and if I hadn't known any better, then I would have wondered why she wasn't getting the child who looked about two (but was really much younger) out of there.

Felix clucked his tongue, and shook his head, smiling again. "Not very happy to see me, are you Bella?"

"Why have you come here?" She asked again, and then glanced swiftly at me. "For this girl?"

I slightly bristled at the way she said that, but my disbelief overruled my chagrin, as I remained frozen to the spot, but managed to whisper: "B-Bella?" She turned her head to look at me and I saw, to my utter disbelief, her golden hazel eyes, beautiful and remarkable against her lovely, pale face. I gulped again. "B-Bella C-Cullen?" I looked over at the little girl standing beside her. "R-Renesmee?" My teeth were still chattering in the cold.

Bella and her daughter exchanged the briefest of glances, as if deciding what they should do now but, before they could decide, we were joined by two more.

I let out a yelp and stumbled back as the two large creatures entered the glade on the opposite side to where Bella and Renesmee stood. Even if I hadn't been able to tell what kind of creatures they both were, it would've been easy to tell from the look exchanged by Renesmee and the larger, russet wolf.

The two wolves were the most intimdating creatures I had ever seen.

The other wolf was smaller, and grey in colour. The hackles stood up straight on _her_ back, and she was growling softly as she glared at Felix, who seemed to realise a lost battle when he saw it, because he held up his hands in almost surrender, but continued to smile at me, making my insides curl into ice.

"Emma," He said, quietly though he needn't have bothered – everyone else present in the glade was able to hear him, I'm sure. "We _will_ meet again."

And then he was gone, and so were Bella, Renesmee and the two wolves, leaving me utterly alone in the glade, but not for very long.

Before I even had time to think about what had just happened, or what was going to happen next, somebody returned to the glade, and I jumped, again.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," She said calmly, although an outsider looking in would have had to disagree – Leah Clearwater was taller than I was with more muscles than an ordinary girl should have. She was, however, beautiful, though not in a vampire way…more in an exotic way. She was wearing a loose t-shirt and blue three-quarter length pants, and there was also a tattoo on her right shoulder. Cool. "Have you been hurt?" She asked me, looking at me with deep brown eyes.

I shook my head.

"Okay," She said, offering a hand – I took it, and she pulled me to her feet, but I was unwilling to let go of her hand; it was very warm. "You seem fine, just a bit cold. I have orders to take you back to the Cullens place, to wait for everybody…"

"The C-Cullens place?" I repeated, wishing I could stop shivering.

Leah nodded, giving me a Look. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" She asked me, tilting her head to one side, and then drawing me closer so that she could put an arm around my shivering shoulders. "I know this may sound weird coming from me, but it's not alright for someone like _you_ to be out here in only a skirt and t-shirt…okay, come on." She said, and picked me up easily. Carrying me in her arms, Leah Clearwater began to run with me through the forest, and I was suddenly reminded of how amazing this world could be.

I couldn't believe it was happening.

"Umm…" I said, trying to find a place to look, so I looked down at the bracelet she wore on her arm. "I-is your name L-Leah Clearwater?" I felt kind of shy, being so close to a person (wolf?) I had never met before, and her hard demeanour was making me feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"Yes," Leah's voice was filled with expected surprise. "But how did y-.." She broke off suddenly, as a long, drawn-out howl filled the air. Leah stopped running, and set me down on the ground, listening to the howl. Then she said to me: "I need to hear this…will you be alright?"

I nodded. "G-go on, ph-phase…" I said, stepping away from her.

She gave me a suspicious glance (and I couldn't blame her) before stepping into the trees and out of sight. There was a minute or two in which I didn't know what was going on, and could only guess that Leah was now in wolf form and talking to her pack. Then she came back quickly, looking worried.

"There's been a problem," She said quickly, looking to the east. "Seems that blood-sucker had a friend with him…" She broke off suddenly and looked at me, as if just realising that I might not know what she was talking about.

I, however, had paled even more. "F-friend? Another v-vampire? F-from the V-Volturi?" The very thought of more Volturi vampires here terrified me. Who was it? Jane? Or maybe Aro? I shuddered.

Leah nodded. "Yeah. Listen, I have to go and help Jacob out…will you be alright by yourself?"

"N-no!" I exclaimed, startling us both. "W-wait, wh-what about F-Felix?"

Leah sighed, and then pointed in the direction behind me. "Just keep walking that way, and you'll hit the Cullens' house in about five minutes. Can you do that?"

I nodded wordlessly.

"Good," She smiled at me, and then turned. "I have to go now Jacob and Bella have Renesmee and Bella's not going to be able to get Renesmee away from them…" She broke off again, as another howl filled the air. "I have to go!" She cried, running into the forest and leaving me alone again, this time feeling more scared than before, but determined to reach the Cullens' house before my toes fell off. I could worry about Bella, Jacob and Renesmee later. For now, I was still trying to work out if this was all actually happening or not.

I ducked my head against the rain, and set off in the direction that Leah had pointed, feeling very cold and like each raindrop was in fact ice piercing my skin.

I glanced down at myself, and realised that I was no longer wearing my jumper, which must've been why Leah hadn't mentioned it before.

"Damn!" I said out loud, slipping a little on the muddy ground. "Did I leave it back there?" My favourite jacket, the red hoodie…

No, I definitely hadn't left it there…then…

I gasped. "Oh no! Felix has it!" I realised at once what this could mean, as I remembered Felix touching my shoulder and me jumping – this must've been when he'd taken my jacket.

But why..?

I was so busy thinking about it that I didn't look where I was going, and tripped over something, landing face-first in the mud and feeling my left arm crack sickeningly beneath me.

"Ow!" I cried, feeling tears sting my eyes, because my wrist was hurting so painfully. "Ow…oh…ow…" I squeezed my eyes shut against the rain, cursing stupid Leah for leaving me by myself. True, I wasn't so clumsy as Bella had been before her transformation but, in weather like this, only the immortal or the almost-immortal were guaranteed safety.

Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes, threatening to cascade down my face and mingle with the raindrops. If Felix or whoever was with him found me now – and if whoever was with him happened to be _Demetri_ – then I was as good as doomed. Would they take me back to Italy, or just finish me off here and now?

I wasn't sure how all of this could be happening to me, and it made me scared not knowing what was about to happen. I dug the fingers of my right hand into the mud, not even bothering to get up, even when I heard somebody approaching.

"Just g-get it over with!" I exclaimed, my voice muffled by the mud. "F-Felix or D-D-Demetri or whoever you a-are!" I was clenching both fists now, even though it was causing me a lot of pain. Not wanting to die lying down, I made myself get up but then I fell again, putting weight on my injured wrist. Damn, it must've been more injured than I thought. I cried out in pain again. I'm really not very good with it. If I ever became a vampire – and I don't know why I thought that just then – then I would scream through the whole entire ordeal.

An urgent, somewhat panicked whine answered my cry, and I looked up in disbelief, to see myself face-to-muzzle with another La Push Wolf.

Rain dripped off his muzzle, and his dark eyes were wide, staring into my hazel ones with disbelief. I'd had enough disbelief for one night, not knowing what was going on or why, and was ready to back away from the wolf, when something stopped me.

Even Leah, who was a slight bit smaller than this wolf, looked formidable, and Jacob…well, Jacob looked like he could rip a person – or a vampire – apart without breaking a sweat.

The wolf I was looking at now was an entirely different story. No one could ever call him a formidable killer. He was actually rather tall and gangly, with sandy-coloured fur. I wondered how soft the fur was to touch – I could also feel the heat radiating from the werewolf – and my first impulse was to get as close to warmth as possible. Because I was cold.

Very cold.

There was a question in the wolf's eyes, as well as something else that I couldn't quite read, but it didn't matter.

I knew the werewolf's name. "S-Seth?" I tried, reaching up with my good hand and placing my hand on his muzzle.

He whined uneasily, and lay down in the mud near to means I pulled myself to my knees and leaned up against the warmth. If possible, he felt warmer to me than Leah had but, possibly, this was because he was in werewolf form whereas she hadn't been.

I leaned my head against Seth's shoulder, feeling like I should be shy – like I was with most people I first met.

But that wasn't the case here, since the warmth was the one thing I craved, and Seth was the source of heat.

Presently, we both heard a howl from somewhere deep in the woods, and Seth's wolf ears pricked up at it.

"Probably Leah," I mumbled, not feeling cold anymore. "Or Jacob, I wonder if they got Felix yet…"

Seth didn't answer, but instead nudged his head against my shoulder.

Somehow, I found myself sitting on Seth's back, cradling my left wrist to my chest and holding onto the fur on Seth's neck tight with my right hand, as he trotted swiftly but carefully in the direction that I had been headed.

I didn't know why at that stage, but somehow, to me, it seemed like after that I didn't worry too much about not knowing what was going to happen next…


	3. She Saw Me Coming

TWILIGHT

MORNING MIST

She was just a normal girl, until she got sucked into the Twilight world. Sounds fun, right? It would have been, if she hadn't been targeted by the Volturi, who wanted something the Cullens had. Can the Cullens protect the hunted girl from their strongest enemies? And where does Seth come into all this?

CHAPTER THREE

She Saw Me Coming

I awoke to the sound of rain on a window, and opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling above. _Where am I?_ I wondered, and then my left wrist gave a painful throb – a remainder.

"Ow!" I cried out loud, in shock.

And there was movement at the door. I had been awake for about ten seconds, and hadn't even had time to wonder if last night had been a dream, and already I was looking at a vampire.

It was happening very fast.

It was like looking at an angel of untold beauty, that blonde hair and those golden eyes, so it could only be Carlisle Cullen.

I blinked in disbelief. _This…oh my God…_

I gulped, and waited.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked gently, keeping a careful distance between us. I realised that it was because of what happened last night – my first experience with vampires had certainly not been an enjoyable one, and Carlisle must've reasoned that I'd be a little bit frightened by it all.

I wasn't sure if he'd reasoned correctly, yet.

It took me a few seconds to remember how to talk. I sat up slowly. Then I stammered: "Y-yeah…" I glanced down at my wrist, which was bound in a bandage. "My wrist..?"

"You haven't broken it," Carlisle said. I wondered how he got his voice to be so reassuring. "You suffered a mild sprain when you fell, but your wrist should be fine within a few days. Are you in any pain?" He asked me.

I thought about it. "Not a lot," I replied. I tried to pretend I was talking to my doctor at home, and not to a complete stranger (who looked like a god). "It only hurt when I woke up because I wasn't…expecting it, you know?"

Carlisle nodded. "If you need any painkillers at all, let me know." He told me.

I replied: "I will." Even though I wouldn't, because I don't like depending on tablets at all.

We looked at each other.

"Umm…C-Carlisle…" I stammered. "Umm…" There were a trillion and one things I needed to say, and I had no idea how to say _any_ of them, starting with I COME FROM ANOTHER WORLD WHERE YOU GUYS ARE WRITTEN IN A STORY. It would freak them all out, panic them even, and then there was the Volturi…

I shuddered at the mere memory.

There was suddenly movement at Carlisle's side, and a person who was literally the same height and build as me peeked into the room. With eyes like topazes and spiky black hair, this could only be Alice Cullen.

I suddenly realised that I was not wearing the same clothes as I had been the night before. What I was wearing now could only have come out of Alice's wardrobe – a long-sleeved red cotton jumper (with the left sleeve rolled up to accommodate the bandage) over a pair of black pants. The clothes – and the room for that matter – seemed to remind me of a flower garden, and I felt like I was inhaling seventeen different kinds of perfume at once.

But it was not just the presence of two of my favourite characters from the series that made me feel suddenly warm despite the cold. The prospect that, somehow, I might be able to fit in with this amazing family was enough to bring a faint smile to my face.

Alice's responding smile was utterly dazzling.

But she too kept her distance (probably at a warning glance from her surrogate father) as she asked me: "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I replied. "Alice, right?" That seemed like the best way to kick things off.

Alice's smile grew and, ignoring Carlisle completely, she came closer to me. She said: "Yes! I knew you would know!"

That surprised me, though I wasn't sure why. "Y-you did?" I stammered. I looked at Carlisle. "How did she know?" Then I looked back at Alice. "You saw me coming, didn't you?"

She nodded. "We were all out looking for you last night, because I saw you arrive in a downpour," Her smile faded as she frowned. "Of course, once the wolves became involved I couldn't see what happened, and then the Volturi showed up…"

"Alice," Carlisle warned quietly.

"She's alright," Alice said confidently, placing a cool hand on my shoulder, which I could feel even through the jumper. I was reminded of Felix's touch, however, and wondered where my jacket was by now. Probably with Demetri. "She knows all about it, don't you Emma?"

I blinked again. I reminded myself that Alice was _not_ Felix – as soon as I remembered that, Alice's hand was welcome on my shoulder. "Umm, yeah…somehow…" I said evasively. "Alice…umm…just how much _did_ you see?" What I really wanted to ask was 'did you see where I came from?' but I was afraid to, in case she _had_.

"I saw a girl show up in the middle of the forest during a storm," Alice explained. "And that she would know almost everything about us. For obvious reasons, I knew we had to find you."

I nodded, and then remembered something. "But…Felix knew me as well…he said he had orders to take me back to Italy…" I trailed off. Alice and Carlisle exchanged a glance. A thought suddenly occurred to me. Alice and Bella going to Italy to save Edward…Aro grasping Alice's hand…seeing her visions…

Seeing _me _coming.

I wanted to groan, to murmur something about my doom, and to bury my head in my hands, but I didn't want to worry Alice and Carlisle further.

Possibly they already thought I was insane.

So I did my best to look as if the memory didn't bother me (which it did).

I suddenly heard a door open and close from somewhere in the house, and a voice whose words I couldn't quite make out.

"Leah's back…" Alice murmured, frowning at having her afternoon erased. "She wants to know why Seth's still here…she's been looking for him."

Seth. Seth!

My heart-rate accelerated, and I'm positive Alice and Carlisle heard it.

Seth had been the one to find me out there after Leah had left me, and I'd fallen and hurt myself. Seth, the one who could turn into a sandy-coloured wolf. The one who had carried me to the Cullens.

The one I _really_ wanted to see right now, for reasons I couldn't explain.

My feet were swung over the side of the bed and I was standing up before I even realised what I was doing.

I looked at Alice, swaying slightly at having stood up so fast. "What's she saying?" The voice from downstairs did not sound so happy. In fact, it sounded like Leah was yelling at Seth for some reason, and something about that brought annoyance to my mind.

"Let's go and find out." Alice suggested brightly.

"Yes, let's." I agreed, forgetting to feel shy.


End file.
